Coming Home
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and the others come home after World War II. Hummelberry relationship.


Rachel Berry waited patiently with the other military wives and girlfriends at the train station in Lima. The boys were coming home. Finally, they were coming _home_. The war was over. Tears threatened to spill over from her eyes. Quinn handed her a handkerchief.

"You'll ruin your makeup," she chided with a soft smile. Quinn took off her short white gloves and stowed them away in her purse as she helped Rachel dab at her eyes. "You don't want to ruin the face of the future Mrs. Hummel."

Rachel twisted the ring on her hand. "I just wish I had heard from him," she frowned. "I know you said Finn had written you and said things were okay, but—"

"You haven't heard from Kurt at all," responded Quinn. "I know. I've been talking to some of the other girls here. Some of them haven't heard from their family members since they were shipped out."

Rachel frowned at this. At least Kurt had written her a few letters here and there, however few there were. He mostly spoke of Broadway, wishing for a macaroon, or how he missed his fingers in her curly hair. She knew they were busy, and there probably wasn't much time for such things. But the war was over. He had survived. Now the tears were starting to fall. _He had survived_. They could go to New York now, he could attend college, and –

"They're here!" said Quinn, shaking Rachel's shoulder. The train had just pulled into the station, and some of the regular passengers stepped off with a smile as they saw the families milling around. She and Quinn shared a smile as men and women in uniform starting filing out.

Sam was the first off the train, and he slyly slinked over to Mercedes, who had been standing with his parents who was glaring at any one who dared to question the arrangement. Rachel was grinning wide, happy for her friend. Santana was next as Brittany met her with a running tackle hug. The Latina's eyes looked haunted, although there was a sparkle in them when the blonde wrapped her arms around her. She had been a nurse in the fields. And from the letters that Brittany had shown her, had seen more of her fair share of mangled limbs and bloodied corpses, however light-hearted she had tried to make the letters for her blonde haired ([maybe not so] secret) girlfriend.

Puck was next, cigarette hanging out of his mouth and just in a wife beater and hat, his uniform top hanging off his bag. Lauren was behind him, swatting at his shoulder, chiding him for being so thoughtless. She had been a nurse like Santana, although where she had been stationed, Rachel wasn't sure. It was then she noticed the Purple Heart hanging off her chest. Whether it was her own or Puck's, she had no idea.

Others soon followed. Matt and Mike, who's girlfriend Tina had tackled him and kissed him in front of everyone with a lot of laughs from those closest to them. The treatment of Asians had been cruel as of late, but no one would question the love that was felt in between them as Mike held her close. Artie was next, coming out on crutches. He had taken a bullet in his right leg that had done nerve damage. But his smile was wide as he saw his parents and little sister. He had survived. They all had. Many others from the area of Lima and Westerville had not been so lucky. But for now, Rachel was just glad all her friends were safe.

At least, she hoped. She and Quinn were waiting patiently. Both Finn and Kurt hadn't made it off the train yet. Puck's little brother Jake and his best friend Ryder came out after Artie. Jake was holding the hand of a young nurse named Marley. Apparently all Puckerman men came home from the war with a girl on their arm mused Rachel as she shook her head.

Some of the boys from Westerville stepped off the train next. They all had been Dalton Academy boys before the war and had banded together, becoming pilots. A short brown haired boy caught Rachel's attention, his soft curls blowing in the breeze as he looked relieved to see something familiar.

Finn stepped off the train, carrying two bags and a lit cigarette. Quinn squealed and threw her arms around him, flicking away the smoke and kissing his cheek. He smiled wide, holding her close and breathing deep in her blonde hair.

"Hey," he said finally.

"Hey yourself," she said back. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home." He laughed when he saw Burt and Carole approach. His mom came running up and gave them both a big hug. Burt clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you home Finn."

"Good to be home Burt," he said softly. "I'll be happy to see the inside of your tire shop instead of the inside of a foxhole."

"Finn, where's Kurt?" asked Rachel impatiently. She was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Finn, pointing to the front of the train. Kurt was stepping off with a blond haired man who Rachel remembered had been a history teacher at McKinley. He was being greeted by a red haired woman and a little boy who looked to be about five.

"Kurt!" yelled Rachel as she ran across the platform. She skidded to a stop when she saw his arm in a sling.

"It's just a break, don't worry," he said with a soft smile. "I'm _fine_."

"No wonder you couldn't write!" she exclaimed, putting her arms around him. "You could have gotten someone to do it for you."

"Shhh," he said, kissing her deep. Rachel closed her eyes, kissing him back. She missed him. Everything about him. His hair was soft in her hands.

"I didn't want to write because I was dying to see you. Thinking about writing just made it worse."

Rachel smiled and whispered softly in his ear. "My Dads want to see you." He nodded and took her hand. She noticed something shiny pinned to his Navy uniform.

"That's a Silver Star isn't it? Kurt what—"

"Yeah," said Kurt, who looked down as though he had forgotten about it. "My unit survived Rachel. We lived." He grew quiet.

Burt came up first, hugging his son close.

"Don't you dare ever go off to war again."

"I promise Dad," he said with a smile. "I'm ready to be just me."

Rachel pouted. "I'll miss this uniform."

He gave her a look that made her blush. She saw Quinn smirk out of the corner of her eye and Rachel took his hand.

"Come on, I know the both of you are probably hungry for something home made. Carole, Quinn, and I have been cooking up a great dinner all morning. You should see all of these new instant products they have in the market now Kurt. It's amazing."

"I think you're forgetting something Rachel."

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "Thank you Quinn." She held out a box she had been holding in her hands to Kurt.

"I picked these up for you while I was in New York." She couldn't wait to tell him she had already been hunting for an apartment there.

"Macaroons," whimpered Kurt. He took one out of the box and bit into it. They started to follow behind Quinn and Finn who were snuggled together as they walked.

"Welcome home," Rachel said softly in his ear. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"And I," he said with a smile. "Can't wait to go to New York with you and find our dreams."

"Soon," said Rachel, squeezing his hand. "Soon."


End file.
